1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cleaning shields and more particularly pertains to a new dishwashing aid for providing a person a more comfortable and easier way of washing dishes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cleaning shields is known in the prior art. More specifically, cleaning shields heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art cleaning shields include U.S. Pat. No. 5,012,537 to Underwood; U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,257 to Hardin; U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,262 to Peters; U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,103 to Kliebert; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 266,052 to Moser; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,097 to Mellian.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new dishwashing aid. The inventive device includes a chest plate dimensioned for covering a chest of a user. The chest plate is supported on a counter area of a sink. A hip plate is provided that is dimensioned for covering a pelvic region of the user. The hip plate is adjustably coupled with respect to the chest plate.
In these respects, the dishwashing aid according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a person a more comfortable and easier way of washing dishes.